


瑞士军刀男（楔子）

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	瑞士军刀男（楔子）

“我们在书上学到了唯物主义和唯心主义，唯物主义者认为，物质是世界的本原，物质决定意识。也就是说，你的想法，你的感情，都是由你的身体，准确来说是你大脑的机能决定的。当你的大脑瘫痪，你就不再拥有意识精神层面的东西。而唯心主义正好相反。”

“德国伟大的思想家马克思尊崇的是唯物主义，他对其科学性的阐释也深深影响了无数人。”

“但是，”Krist双手撑在第一排同学的桌缘，微微提高了音量，“我们不妨假设一种情景。”

“如果你和某个人没有物质利益相关，不是同事不是朋友不是亲人不是夫妻，只是正好在某个时间段出现在对方的生命里，有了接触，有了对白，仅此而已。在那之后，你们很多年都没有见一面了，对彼此只有残存的回忆，也就是说，这段勉勉强强的交集只储存在你们各自的大脑里，只有你们的大脑认同你们有某种 ‘关系’ 存在。”

“但是有一天，这个人大脑损坏了。我的意思是他产生意识、储存你和他回忆的物质基础不存在了。对他来说，你们关系的基础不存在了。”

“他变成了行尸走肉，没有喜怒哀乐，只会盲目地攻击、躲避、攻击、躲避，甚至变成奴隶，被人控制利用。他会对所有人做任何事，包括你。”

“那么在这种情况下，”Krist回到讲台上，在阶梯教室满堂寂静中缓缓站定。他目视前方，却没有看台下任何一个伸长脖子等问题的人。他的声音很平静，像刚才讲的不过是深思熟虑后圆满编出的教学例子。

“你还是他的 ‘某个人’ 吗？”

“他还是你的 ‘某个人’ 吗？”

“你真的还喜欢想这些奇奇怪怪的问题啊Singto哥。”

Krist咬着笔杆，眼皮斜斜地撩起来一点。他在听到那个名字之后默默挺直了背，耳朵像雷达一样细细探测声音的来源。

“越往深学越有奇怪的问题。”不知哪个方向上Singto简短的回答传来。

Singto……Krist无意识地伸了伸腰，笔尖轻轻点在纸上。他心里想，Singto讲话的方式很特别，很亮的语调，很清晰的吐字，说出来的明显区别于庸庸碌碌的人的答案……

左上角。他偷偷抬头，结果视线被几个背上全是黄色汗渍的拖鞋男孩挡住了。坐着看不见，站起来他不敢，只得悻悻缩回摆好专心学习的姿势。

“哦咦，又在显摆你的优秀啦！真是不想和你讲话。喂，周末的酒吧聚会去不去？好多学长学姐学弟学妹都会去呐，Bella啊，Mook啊，还有咱们院的Krist弟弟，就是在校园歌手比赛上拿第一的那个可爱弟弟……”

“不去。”

“Off哥我不去了！”

鬼知道Krist是怎么在Singto拒绝的前一秒一把推开拖鞋男孩们挤到Singto面前的——准确来说，他心里想的是Singto，眼睛死死盯着Off，脚绊歪了好几个椅子隐隐作痛。他在Singto头也不抬一边看书一边短促拒绝的同时说出话来。

他这么突如其来喊一嗓子，Singto也没有多大反应，还是那个紧锁眉头阅读的样子。

“蛤？”Off瞬间炸毛了，“你干嘛？”

Krist像个国王面前的士兵全身绷得直直的，就差把手举起来敬个礼了。他两只眼睛都没从Off脸上离开，甚至都要瞪出眼眶了：“我觉得，这种短平快的聚会无非是凑在一起长时间玩手机、间歇性唱唱歌跳跳舞、吹吹牛诉诉苦，大家一起用表演取悦别人，没有灵魂与灵魂的深入交流，是虚无的、无意义的！”

Off：“话是这么说，你跟谁学的这一套？”

Krist在教室里所有人看傻子一样的目光中窘迫得满脸通红。刚才说的所有话，是他违背天性苦思冥想一个星期之后挤牙膏挤出来的成果。

“虽然看起来很蠢，但是这种怪腔怪调怎么那么像……”Off叹了口气，转过身一掌拍在Singto的脑袋上，“你！”

“什么事？”

门后面的西装男礼貌地欠身打招呼。他身后是一头被锁链紧紧绑缚住的丧尸。

“您知道的，丧尸病毒在菩提雅出现了，虽然病毒已经被控制住了但那里还是有不少人被感染……就像这个，”男子晃了晃锁链，Krist望去，那头丧尸穿得破破烂烂，浑身焦黑，脚上、腿上、手臂上、肩窝、脖子、脸上都有伤口。丧尸的面容很难辨认，只能看出“它”大张着嘴，听见“它”喉咙里嘶哑的“嗬嗬嗬”，“感染之后就变成了这幅鬼样子。”

“我们把这些苦命的人捕捉回来，给他们清洁、消毒、剪指甲、拔牙齿，所以您现在看到的还算体面。感染病毒之后，人不是一下子就变成丧尸的。最开始他们的身体会不受自己控制，动作僵化，接着除了大脑之外，各种器官组织衰竭，全身腐烂，从人的状态变成尸体模样。不过此时他们还没有到脑死亡，您清楚吧。我给您带来的这个……呃，就处于这个阶段。”

Krist凝视着“这个”，没有说话。

“这个男的，哦，我们全面检查了他的身体发现他是个男的，大脑还是可以运转的，只不过他的大脑像一面镜子，您命令什么他就照做什么，”男子谄媚地朝他笑了笑，“这种活死人力量是很惊人的，在他脑死亡彻底变成丧尸之前，您可以训练他，让他慢慢变成您的奴隶，他成为丧尸之后就只会机械地对您的指令做出反应，绝对忠实。”

Krist问：“你知道他是谁吗？家住在哪里，什么学历，有什么影响力。这些东西你们公司有去了解吗？”

男子反问他：“先生，这重要吗？”

“一个人没有了大脑，没了意识，就不配再拥有这些东西了。尽管他现在能或多或少听懂我们在讲什么，但不久之后，他也不过是个工具。”

“他谁也不是，也不是谁的谁，先生。”

 

“我给你起名‘军刀’。希望你能像瑞士军刀一样好用。”


End file.
